Krystal Kettlebug
Is a rarely seen enemy in Pikmin: New World. It is a close relative of the Antenna Beetle that lives deep underground and has a slightly rock-like appearance. It is very rarely seen on the surface. It has very large, purple crystals made of purified amethyst growing out of its body. Its eyes are very large and pupilless orange compound eyes. In between them is a large triangular noselike shape. It appears to lack a mouth and has a teardrop-shaped body made of rock.It is extremely rare and only appears sometimes. It appears by falling down from the sky and then quickly hopping away and off of the screen. This makes it very hard to catch. As soon as it falls from the sky, toss pikmin at it to quickly weigh it down. It will attempt to jump away but will land on the ground with a thud. as soon as you here the thud, use the ultra-bitter spray to stun it and then use the ultra-spicy spray to attack it quickly. Another strategy is to use ultra-fishy spray to make it jump up and fall on its side and then use ultra-bitter spray to paralyze it. Attacking it without using any sprays can be risky, as any pikmin still ontop of it when it jumps off of the screen will be killed. It is also possible to paralyze it with ultra-bitter spray and then use the captains to attack it, though this wastes time and could allow it to escape before it is killed. If attempting to kill it with the captains it should definitely be attacked with the ultra-tangy spray in effect. This spray boosts the captains attack, speed, and whistle range to an extremely high amount, making this beast go down very quickly. It also makes the captain's punch stun enemies, also useful in this highly risky battle. If it is killed, the creature's particularly large amethyst crystal will pop out of its head and the creature will crumble apart into two sprays, either ultra-spicy and bitter sprays or ultra-tangy and fishy sprays. The crystal on its head is also worth forty pikmin seeds. This creature does not use a whistle to attract pikmin and protect itself, but it does interfere with the treasure gauge when the captains get close to it, indicating that it is nearby and allowing the player to prepare for it. Olimar's Notes Mesmeri prasiolithicus Family: Kettlebugs " Related to the antenna beetle, this creature is almost never seen on the surface. This is mostly because it must consume it own weight every day in solid quartz. Its innards are extremely high pressure and temperature, allowing certain extremophile forms of metabacteria to grow inside its gut. The metabacteria absorb the quartz's impurities to the point where it is nearly completely clear. This would eventually cause crystal buildup within its body, clogging up vital passageways and blocking bodily respiratory or excretory systems. This means that it has an extremely short lifespan, but its corpses are some of the greatest sources of pure amethyst crystals in the world." Louie's Notes " Simply grand with butter and freshly cut spinach. Slice and dice onions and sprinkle fresh dew from a cabbage leaf all over its crisp surface. Before serving, be sure to cut this creature open to remove its internal crystals. Though some costumers will like these beautiful jewels, others will demand a refund." Sagittarius's Notes " Is extremely expensive to buy due to its amazing amethyst. To own one is like having a living piece of jewelery in your own home. However, they are very hard to take care of because they demand natural quartz that they eat straight out the rock. This costs alot of money as they must eat it almost daily. This creature's lifespan is relatively short, though, lasting only one year, due to the large crystals that form within its body." Libra's Notes " Remove the massive purple jewels that sprout from its head and body and then clean and facete them so that they form perfect gems. This jewlery is very delicate and breaks with ease, so it should be kept extra-safe within a purse or handbag. Its value in karats is 10,000, making it one of the most valuable things one could own." Category:Pikmin: New World Category:Kettlebugs Category:Harmless enemies Category:Sprays and Nectar